


First Snow - Lee Minho | Lee Know

by changbinsalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love him, I'M IN LOVE, It doesn't snow at where you came from, It snowed, It's not Christmas at that time, It's your first snow, Lee Know is a stranger, Lee Know is lovely, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Lowkey I have a crush on that cousin that I wrote, This is just a 3am one shot, This is so soft, When you're actually not, You're lonely, You're pretending to be happy, You're rich, short fluff, soft, stray kids - Freeform, they're fake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: ✎ Genre : Full Fluff✎ Summary:Coming to Korea again, you finally experience your First Snow
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 6





	First Snow - Lee Minho | Lee Know

Chatters everywhere, you could here all of it in just one room, everyone talking about anything, catching up with each other and some sort of stuffs. There's a lot of food, you don't even know what. Far from others... You watched still, hot choco in your hands, warming them as the weather threatening to be cold... Maybe snow will come? You hope so.  
**"Hey! Why don't you join the others? It's your celebration of _arrival_ right? Have some fun!"** your older cousin said you shake your head no and smiled at him, yeah.. It's just your arrival and now it seems like they're shooting a drama from how they look like, all the smiles, the talks, the excitement is all fake, in just for money, reputation and popularity they're doing each other dirty. Behind those smiles are thoughts of a attitude people who wants each other to go down and bow to them, what they didn't know is they're all thinking the same. Poor you, being the daughter of a business man who handle most of the popular businesses. But maybe... Being a far from the fake tension and situation can do better than joining them. After all your thoughts your cousin ruffle your hair and lean forward

 _ **"Go outside... I'll tell an excuse"**_ he whispered to you a wide smile on his face, he witnessed as your eyes lit up from excitement. _Finally you're free_. You wear your coat and got out quietly with the help of your cousin. The way you're feeling alive again came back, no more fake smile, no more fake _you_. A wide eye smile is on your face for such a long time... **"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"** you just bumped into someone that made you fall on your butt, you took a glance up to the stranger, he held his hand out and you took it from him. You stand up completely steady, while brushing off the dust on your coat, the guy is also helping... But it _keeps_ on going? **"I'm sorry but I think there's no need of brushing this off yo... You?"** sniff after sniff, the stranger heard it all shiny tears shone and flow down to your cheeks as you keep on wiping them off. You can't believe it's snowing! The coldness increases and the chattering increases also, you run away from _excitement_ , at last... Your dream came true, having your _first snow... Alone._

 **"I guess... It's _your first snow_?" ** a voice you just heard earlier came across your ears again, _**"Y-yes"**_ you answered with a sniff, you felt like never before. You're so overwhelmed, you touched, you step, you even breathe in snow, it is cold but it's your weather vibe, you really love snow more than anything else, you're too happy that you can't stop the tears. You felt a hand on your back, slowly pushing you to the nearest bench you seen, the stranger sit down so do you. The stranger held out something, a handkerchief, you looked at him in a confused way but he just chuckle it out and lean forward to your face, wiping your _nearly_ dried tears **"Life must be hard on you... That you cried on your _first snow_ , can you... _Tell me why?_ "**

You got lost for a second but then realize what he wanted, you told him almost everything... As you talk he's there smiling and laughing at you, like he's teasing you or some sort of things, a grin appeared on your face, he stopped laughing and stand up you do what he did and looked at him in the eye **" _I'm Lee Minho_ , I live near here"** Minho introduced himself and pointed out a street not so far from yours, he glanced at you and smiled warmly. **" _I'm Y/n_ , I live there"**  
And that's how you spent your _first snow_ , with a stranger named Minho who lived near your area, you can't seemingly sleep, the stranger may have caught your attention... It's like in those books you read, an unexpected place or situation,with a unexpected person. And now it's like you flipped a new chapter of your book, with a _new_ character on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading 💞💓.  
> I haven't had my first snow yet cuz it doesn't snow at where I am(ಥ﹏ಥ)


End file.
